The Pirates of Psycho
by Irish215
Summary: Shepard goes off in search of a band of pirates but perhaps they will need each others help. Rated M for some language I mean they're pirates so its to be expected. i own nothing in the Mass Effect universe all props to Bioware


**Mass Effect: The Pirates of Psycho**

Shepard leaned her arms against the railing looking out over the ward. Garuss walked behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She chuckled and turned around resting her hands on his armored chest. "Hello Reli." He said as she kissed him.

"Hello Garuss," she smiled and he brushed her dark hair behind her ear he began rubbing her arms getting very close to her ear his breath tickling it, she huffed "not here Garuss…people can see us."

He moved back slightly, "Then let's go back to the Normandy." He pulled her away by her hand a few feet before she stopped making him jerk "What? What is it?" he asked seeing her looking up.

"Look. There's s guy up there" she pointed towards the catwalks.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "he's probably just maintenance or something."

Reli shook her head "I think he has a gun."

"We're going up there aren't we?" he asked she just smiled

The man balanced on the narrow beam. _A week _he thought, _this job should have taken only a few bloody hours. _He reached the wider part of the cat walk and walked quickly beginning to pull out rifle parts and assemble it on the go. Reaching the area overlooking the ward he stopped and slid the scope in place. He sat over the ledge putting his eye up to the scope, _Ah, there you are. _An Asari came into view, he settled his crosshairs between her eyes as the undeniable barrel of a pistol was pressed to the base of his skull he sighed and began to move.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Slowly" a female voice rang. He set the rifle on the ground beside him slowly lifting himself putting his hands up. "Now turn around." He turned Shepard eyed him closely. He has dark green eyes, three scars running his face from behind and across his ear to his lips, brown hair in a strip down the middle of his head, wearing a suit of grey armor and black gloves. "Who are you? And what's the gun for?" she asked not taking the gun from his face.

"Well," began the stranger in a voice that reminded Shepard of Ken Donnelly, "the gun's for shooting and you may call me Psycho. Can you tell the Turian to step out he's not as hidden as he'd like." As he finished Garuss stepped out from a stack of boxes.

"I don't like him Shepard, he has a bad sense to him." Garuss said leveling his assault rifle on the man calling himself Psycho

The scarred man's eyes go wide "You are the Shepard? Commander Shepard of the Normandy?" Shepard and Garuss exchange a look of confusion. "I'm sorry it's just my crew worships you and yours as badass gods or something. We were on Earth when the Reapers hit. Only got out because my ships bootleg engines."

"You escaped Earth?" Garuss asked, "I can assume you helped with protect against the Reapers?"

"As much as we could, we posted down on some back water planet and kept our heads down protected it as best we could. May I put my hands down?" asked the man, "And may we get down from here? Getting a bit chilly."

"We'll take him to C-Sec. Throw him in a cell and ask him a few more questions." Shepard stated

"Well actually," said Psycho, "I really must be going. The crew will be worried that I've not returned."

"Oh sure no problem. You can call your crew if we decide to release you." Says Garuss sarcastically.

Shepard holstered her pistol and motioned for Psycho to get moving. He sighed took a step and leapt backward from the catwalk, Shepard and Garuss rushed to the railing to see the man activate jets in his boots similar to a Cerberus trooper and land safely disappearing into the crowd. "Damn-it!" Shepard exclaimed pounding her fist on the rail.

Shepard walked into Commander Bailey's office, "I need you to find somebody for me." She said.

Bailey sat up, "And who would that be Commander?"

She sighed, "I only have a description. A six-two man, brown Mohawk, green eyes, scar on the left of his face."

He typed as she spoke putting the details in his computer, "I got a hit. A man fitting that description entered the F-42 docking bay twenty minutes ago."

"Great! What was the ship names there? Any with modified engines?" Shepard asked.

"One. Uhm, The Gladiator. A scrapper scavenging vessel." Bailey said. Just like that Shepard was off to find the man that eluded them.

Psycho slide around the corner his ship coming into view, _Ah The Gladiator, you beauty. _He approached the different colored ship black at the front blue engines and dark orange body. He walked up to the cargo ramp and banging on it three consecutive times waited for five seconds and then hit it a fourth time. The hatch lazily came down to where it was a few feet off the ground revealing a woman in silver armor with blue strips diagonally on the chest piece and one over the left eye of her helmet. "Shit!" She exclaimed, "Stopped up again." She stomped on the ramp and it fell harshly to the hanger floor.

"Don't go busting up my ship now Tick!" Psycho yelled climbing the ramp.

The woman chuckled behind her helmet, "Aye Captain!"

Tick closed the cargo door and Psycho made his way to the bridge. "Let's get the old girl in the air Socket." He said leaning inside before sliding down the ladder beside the door.

"Aye Captain," said the blue Asari in a red flight suit responded pulling a brown cap off the console and putting it on her head.

, "ladies and gentlemen this is your piolet speaking if we had fasten seatbelts sighs or seat belts for that matter they'd be on. Hold tight boys and girls we're off!"

Psycho walked into the mess hall, "Top o' the morning Bubbles." He said to the Krogan in black armor with a crossbones sloppily painted in the chest sitting at the table sharpening a large knife.

"And the rest of the day to you Captain!" he said knocking his armor with a big fist.

Psycho walked in to a dark small room and flipping on the light reveals a bed and weapons of all variations hanging off the walls. He sat on the bed as the craft began to rumble with takeoff, _home sweet home _he thought.

Shepard ran into the docking bay just to see the ship fly off, "Wonderful," she yelled as Garuss and Liara ran in behind her. "back to the Normandy. We're gonna go after those pirates."


End file.
